xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foley family
The Foley family, formerly known as the Queen family, is a family that has existed since the late 18th century. The family has been closely associated with the Assassin Order, the Doctors Guild, the X-Men and the Leaf Village. 'History' Founding Assassin Order Reuniting with the Assassin Order Future 'Members' Olivier Devereaux: Robert Queen: Robert was the father of Jonas Queen. Jonas Queen: Jonas was the son of Robert and Laura Queen. He was born March 1, 1799 in USA. He was a mutant with empathic powers; he could attack someone in a personal and emotional way since he knew exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and could use this knowledge to play against them. He could manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower himself. With his empathic powers, Jonas could heal others by taking the pain into himself so the victim no longer felt that pain. Avery Queen: Avery is the son of Jonas Queen. He was born May 16, 1823 in England. He is a mutant. Thea Queen: Thea is the daughter of Jonas Queen. She was born June 18, 1833 in USA. She is a mutant with the ability to create a healing aura. It surrounds something and returns it to the way it was before it was destroyed. Connor Queen: Connor was the son of Avery Queen. He was born 1846 in USA. He was a mutant. Howard Foley: 'Howard is the father of Nathan, Daniel and Justin Foley. 'Nathan Foley: Nathan is the oldest son of Howard and Grace Foley. Daniel Foley: Daniel is the son of Howard and Grace Foley. Justin Foley: Justin is the youngest son of Howard and Grace Foley. He was born January 29, 1989 in Queens, New York. He is a mutant and is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. He is currently capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. Oliver Foley: Oliver is the son of Justin Foley and Crystal Summers. He was born August 10, 2014 in Fort Hood, Texas. He is a mutant and his powers include; psionic powers, biokinesis and empathy. He is also a witch. Alaka'i Foley: 'Alaka'i is the oldest son of Oliver Foley and Alice Ryan. He was born May 7, 2037 in Hawaii. He is a mutant and his powers include; psionic powers, biokinesis and molecular distortion. He is also a witch. 'Zachary Foley: 'Zachary is the son of Oliver Foley and Alice Ryan. He was born December 8, 2038 in USA. He is a mutant and his powers include; psionic powers and biokinesis. He is also a witch. 'Isabella Foley: 'Isabella is the son of Oliver Foley and Alice Ryan. She was born December 8, 2038 in USA. She is a mutant and her powers include; psionic powers. She is also a witch. 'Powers and Abilities Healing Empathy Archery Mastery 'Trivia' *Healing is the most basic power in the Foley family. *Most members are also extremly talented archers. *The Foley family has been heavily affiliated with the Assassin Order in the past. It started with Jonas Queen in the 1800s and went on for over a century, when he decided that he did not want his descendants to be Assassins and lead the life he had for so long, at least not until they were absolutely ready. *All of the members that have been seen have blonde hair, or at the very least, light-coloured hair. *Four members have used the codename Green Arrow; Jonas Queen (the original Green Arrow), Avery Queen, Justin Foley and Oliver Foley. 'Links' *Gallery of all members of the Foley family *Foley Family Tree Category:Families